


yūrei yūrei

by RANCH__kitty



Category: Japanese Mythology, Original Work, Yokai - Fandom, anime - Fandom, yūrei yūrei
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bakeneko, Blood and Violence, Cats, Cute, Demons, EXPLICIT CONTENT WILL BE WARNED ABOUT AT THE BEGINNING OF RELATIVE CHAPTERS, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderfluid, Ghost Characters, Humor, Japanese Character(s), Kissing, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Oni, Plot, Romance, Silly, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Yôkai, awkward teenagers, if that is somthing you don't want to read, it'll be good, powers, then make sure to make attention to the author notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RANCH__kitty/pseuds/RANCH__kitty
Summary: Tomei a regular high school senior going back home from her summer job finds a kitten in the bushels of the exit flowers next to a convenient store and unwillingly decides to take it home. Tomie accidentally finds out that her cat has an very off-putting secret.PART ONE INCOMPLETEChapters 1-?
Relationships: yaku/Lev - Relationship, yaku/tomie harioka
Kudos: 1





	yūrei yūrei

PILOT;  
'' good morning, students!'' the tall woman in a dapper uniform as she got up from her chair on the side of the room. As the students in her class sit criss-cross, they responded back ''good morning. Mrs. Tamaka!''

  
'' today is going to be wonderful, you know why because it's world history day!''as the whole class sat in silence, Mrs.Tamaka let out a sigh and reluctantly responded. '' that also me there's no worksheet today.'' The entire class rejoiced Tamaka writes a question on the board.

  
'' student, where is the first and second capital of peace?'' the class silences and looks up at the board unsurprisingly no one rose their hands to answer the question. '' well children, the first capital of peace is in the Americas and the second is here in Japan. '' the story I am going to tell you is how our world made peace with each other.'' the teacher turns around, goes to the board and shows a presentation

  
'' Many eons ago, the world was full of evil spirits and demons that lurked the world, killing and hurting people. Until heros from all areas of the world came and made most of them disappear. Because of the previous events, the world decided to come together and make peace.''  
as the teacher turns around and sees one hand in the air.

  
'' yes, Tomie?''

'' you said they only made most of the ghost disappear, so are there still more here now?''

'' yes.'' the teacher silently replied. '' but, our prime mister has a suggestion for all of us, try to not go out past 11 pm.'' that's why your parents never work past 10, so they can stay safe.''

'' but what if you have to go out past 11?'' Tomie said with a fearful look.

'' I'm sure nothing will happen, but if you do see a ghost or demon, mainly a demon, run and find the authorities.'' Mrs. Tamaka shakes her head trying to shake away bad scenarios in her head. '' but seeing a ghost or a demon is extremely rare, so no need to worry children.''  
Tomie gives a great closed eye smile. '' okay!'' as the whole fades to black.

  
**eight years later**  
''TOMIE TOMIE!''

  
a loud yell wakens Tomie from her sleep.

  
''wha-what, why are y-yelling at me?''

''remember you told me to wake you up, when I shook you, you only swatted me away.'' said a very tall mixed woman with big curly hair.

''now hurry up before your breakfast gets cold.'' the woman gives a loving smile then leaves the room.

Tomie reluctantly gets up and slowly walks toward the kitchen '' toast, rice AND FISH!, you never make fish Akia, Unless...'' ''You're FINALLY PURSUING YOUR LOVE OF COOKING!''

  
'' No, but special days means special cooking'' with a smile, Akia holds up her phone. '' your first JOB!!''

  
''yay... I guess.''

  
Akia runs up to Tomie with toast in her mouth and hugs her, starting to tear up, ''my little girl is growing up, I feel like it was ten years ago when ma' adopted you.  
'' Now look at you, Already an adult.''

  
'' Not like I can really do anything.'' Tomie forms her fingers in quotation marks '' as an adult.''  
Akia lets go and waits for Tomie to finish her food.

''Okay, get dressed you are going to be late.''

  
''Okay.''

  
**a couple of minutes later**  
'' Do I look okay?''

  
Tomie; standing in the hallway to the bedrooms. She was wearing a light blue jacket, a brown desaturated cropped tank top. Her blue long baggy jeans dragged on the floor as she walked closer to the island near the kitchen. '' Because I was trying to decide if I should dress causal or form-''

  
'' you look fine, Tomie your working at a convenience store, not a law firm.''

'' okay.'' a sincere but still worried smile appears on Tomie's face.

  
as the clock turns from 5 to 6, Tomie leaves with a very reluctant smile on her face '' Bye-bye.''  
**. . .**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on insta, twitter and Tumblr - RANCH__kitty - to get sneak peaks for updates for upcoming chapters and the upcoming comic for this.
> 
> leave reviews if you can ;D


End file.
